<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haruka Kuze is a Boy... Right? by Argens_Aegis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846869">Haruka Kuze is a Boy... Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argens_Aegis/pseuds/Argens_Aegis'>Argens_Aegis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>If Witch Then Which?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Gen, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argens_Aegis/pseuds/Argens_Aegis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Kuze is a boy, Right? That was the plan, but lately with enrolling at ESA, and wearing such a girly uniform its been filling him with... feelings? Feelings.</p><p>This is based on this cute new manga and wanted to write a small thing to help get the word out for it. Pst, this is a link to the first volume:<br/>https://yenpress.com/9781975316211/if-witch-then-which-vol-1/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haruka Kuze is a Boy... Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haruka was… well, for one thing, confused. Lately things have gotten complicated; his neighbor being a witch, her making him her minion, trying to figure out how to get her into a school for witches, and, of course, his lie and crossdressing at the ESA entrance exam. To think that to repay his life debt to Rinjou would require him to crossdress to a witch’s school. So again, to say that he was confused was to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now there is a new problem, as he stared at himself in the mirror with an unusual level  of scrutiny. Something felt… off. Nothing looked different but looking at himself, it left him feeling off. It has been sticking with him since the broom incident. He had brushed off the fact that Rinjou was trying to help in trying to undo his bra, but it also filled him with… feelings. What are these feelings and why did they fill his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train of thoughts were cut off by a knock at the bathroom door “Hurry up Haru-clod! Some of us have to use the bathroom as well!” Haruka panicked as he put on his uniform, quickly pinned his hair back and put on his wig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Rinjou,” he gave her a small smile, and tried to push those feelings down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Haru-clod,” She pushed past him and he prepared his bag for class. By the time he was finished, Rinjou finished in the bathroom, her uniform neat and clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready Rinjou?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, I was waiting for you. You weren’t doing anything indecent in there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-of course not.” The implication didn’t bother him, he would never do anything like that, but these feelings are keeping him off balance. He pushed them down again and hoped that these feelings wouldn’t resurface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Rinjou seemed to accept that answer and left the room, leaving Haruka to follow behind her as they headed off to class. He needs to be on the top of his game, else anyone might find out that he’s a boy. He clapped his hands to his face in an attempt to work off the nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having trouble staying awake?” Asked Miyu, who walked up to the two as they headed towards class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,“ replied Haruka. He stared off at the space in front of them as they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyu leaned over to Rinjou and whispered, “Is she alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinjou whispered back, “She’s been like this all morning, and spent forever in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can hear you two,” interjected Haruka, which caused the two girls to eep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Miyu spoke up. “We are just worried about you Kuze, especially after yesterday’s fall, I think you ended up scaring everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka let out a sigh, “I’m fine it’s just… nevermind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can talk to us about anything that’s on your mind, we’re your friends, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Miyu, who had the most earnest look on her face. Maybe… Maybe he could trust them. “It’s just, I’ve had this weird feeling of stress since yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stress? Like the way you were feeling when you woke up to me removing your bra?” asked Rinjou, “Is that still bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes? No? A little of both? The memory isn’t something I look fondly of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry it wasn’t like you expected!” Huffed Rinjou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like when I look in the mirror, I feel… off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off?” asked Miyu, who seemed to be very serious despite the cute kitten on her head.  “It sounds like you might be unhappy with your appearance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unhappy?” he echoed, unsure about the word. That seemed to make sense, the feeling lessened when he stopped looking at himself in the mirror, but what’s there to be unhappy with? He would have to check later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever it is, I hope you feel better,” Miyu gave Haruka a smile that seemed infectious  as he smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Suzunari.” The three took their seats in the classroom and prepared for the day to begin. But despite talking it out, the feeling never left him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unhappy, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haruka thought to himself as the teacher began her lecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka was distracted throughout the whole day, not that it mattered too much to pay attention to the studies meant for witches. No matter what, he would never be a witch. The feeling was back with a force as he sat in his dorm. By the time for a bath, he stood in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror again. This time, still in his uniform. He didn’t see the thing that looked off, and still felt like himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruka knew enough that Rinjou was upset with her bust size, otherwise his flat chest spell wouldn’t be nearly as effective as it is. It caused him to look at his own naked chest. It felt… off. But why his chest? Why was that a source of unhappiness in him. He decided to look at himself in the mirror again and this time he saw him and this feeling of unhappiness. He saw a perfectly normal boy, and again the feeling pervaded him. His flat chest, the angles on his body, everything about him felt off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he soaked in the tub of water, letting the water wash away his woes. By the time he dried himself off and changed into his pajamas, Rinjou was on her phone in her bed. “Say, what do you think about my chest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I still think you made them too big.” she said without looking up from her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean what do you think about my chest,” he pointed to himself as he stared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up from her phone, “What about your chest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and climbed the ladder as he settled into bed to hopefully sleep the feeling that had bothered him all day would go away. That night though, Haruka had a weird dream he dreamed that instead of a boy, he was a born a girl instead and for the first time in that day, that feeling of unhappiness disappeared. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, they fuel my life force!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>